This invention relates generally to lamp fixtures and more particularly to a single fixture that is adapted to support dimensionally different diameter globes.
One common form of the prior art in the general class to which the present invention is directed provides a fixture to which is secured a globe by means of a plurality of screws that extend radially through the side wall of the fixture and into engagement with a peripheral lip of the globe. It will be appreciated that for a given size prior art fixture, a globe of only a single specific diameter can be accommodated. As will also be appreciated, this form of prior art presents several other defects. That is, the screws which retain the globe can become "frozen" and thereby make their removal extremely difficult, particularly when it is considered that the fixture frequently is on a ceiling and is both difficult and awkward to reach. In addition, the screws can be overtightened thereby cracking the globe which is frequently made of glass or other brittle material and thus will entail some additional expense as well as inconvenience to the user. Furthermore, retailers are required to stock lamp fixtures for each size of globe, thereby requiring a large inventory.